The Catch
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: It was a normal trip to the lake gone wrong! When the Akimichi family can't make it to their annual camping trip Ino and Shikamaru are forced into eachothers company. AU. InoxShika
1. Chapter 1

**The Catch**

**...  
So I'm doing a oneshot to kind of inspire myself for my story. **

**I'm getting writers block and it makes me really mad, so I hope this turn out good.**

**Rated M for mature audiences.**

**This is an AU oneshot.**

* * *

Her eyes sparkled in the evening sun. Shikamaru tried to tear his eyes away from her, but they kept finding their way back to those shining orbs. She was like a beacon; with her shimmering gold hair, her virbant teal eyes, her glowing skin. She stood out in the last rays just basking in them. She was outlined in light, a ring forming around her head like a halo. She was almost angelic, and if she kept up the strange silence he could probably fall for that illusion. He didn't know what it was about her, but today she seemed different. Her voice wasn't shrill, and she wasn't barking out orders. She just stood there with her eyes staring off into the distance, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She must've picked them on their way, because she hadn't moved since they set camp. He couldn't tell what they were, but then again he didn't know much about flowers.

He sat there watching her for the longest time, but the illusion shattered. She turned and looked at him with eyebrows raised. He knew it was coming...she was going to tell him to pitch a tent, or gather some firewood. She always did things like that when they all went camping. He sighed and stood up before she could order him around, he didn't want her to ruin the silence. He looked over to where her father and his own argued on how to tie up the cooler of food, and how their mothers sat and talked at the small picnic table that rested beside the camp ground. Choji's family wasn't able to make it this year because of a family reunion, so that just left the two familiy's to work things out. Shikamaru preferred Choji over Ino any day, but he supposed that he would just try to ignore her as much as possible.

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he entered the dense forest that surrounded the campsite, sticking to the dirt path that wound down towards the lake. There was usually some good drift wood laying around on the bank that was good for starting a fire, so he turned at the little fork and went right to the water.

As he bent over to pick up the dry pieces of wood he looked out over the water. It was so still that the reflection of the mountains looked like he could walk out and just touch the top. Setting his bundle of sticks down he sat on the pebbles, fingering the stones until he found a flat one. With a flick of the wrist he destroyed the image, causing waves of blues and purples to ripple around wildly. He scowled at the water and leaned back, his eyes closing. He didn't hear her coming until the pebbles beside him crunched, and he didn't have to even peek an eye open to know that it was her. He could feel the heat coming off of her body, and smell the scent of the wildflowers she had picked. It wasn't long before the silence was broken, and he eventually opened his eyes when he felt her lay down beside him.

"What're you doing out here?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

He shrugged and picked up one of the pieces of driftwood, not saying a word. For some reason, today she was being nice. Her voice didn't annoy him and neither did her being so close. She actually smelled kind of good. Shikamaru watched as she blinked long and slow and he felt a strange sensation on the back of his palm. He flicked his eyes down and saw that she was caressing it with one of her fingers softly, and he was almost afraid to look back up at her. What was she doing out here with him? She always complained about how humid and sticky it was out here, how dirty it was. So why was she laying down on the pebbles with him?

He felt her fingers coil around his, and his heart skipped a beat. What was she doing holding his hand? Didn't she despise him? She was always yelling, screaming and hollering about how lazy he was. Shikamaru took a sharp intake of breath when she sat up on her elbow and looked at him. Her long hair fell over her face and tickled his nose, and he started to panic when her lips parted. What was she doing? She looked like she was getting ready to kiss him!

With a jerk he stood up, his fingers slipping from hers. He turned away and started towards the forest, forgetting the firewood he had gathered. It didn't take him long to make it back to camp, he had practically ran back. When he arrived his parents had just set up the last tent, Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed when he walked closer. His parents seemed to be debating something.

"-All of us women could sleep together, but I dont think three in a tent would be comfortable." His mother explained, pointing to the tents." And it wouldn't be fair for Shikamaru to get a whole tent by himself and you two sleep together."

The men frowned and grunted, looking around the campsite. It was finally Inoichi who came to the decision. "I guess they can sleep in the same tent, they don't even like each other."

Shikamaru felt the heat rise on his neck, and he looked around the campsite again. Three tents? Three! There were usually five! But that meant that Chouji slept with him, and Ino got her own. Why had they forgotten to bring the fourth tent? They always brought it! As he listened, the reason the forth tent was missing became clear.

"I can't believe it got dry rotted." Mrs. Yamanaka said, holding up a thin piece of fabric. It's red surface was faded out to pink and white. It looked a little worse for the wear. "Ino must not have put it up correctly, we should've double checked."

So it was Ino's fault.

Shikamaru clenched his fists, but before he could say anything she walked right past him. She held the wood he had gathered, and when she passed she didn't even give him a second glance. Shikamaru scowled as their parents praised her for picking out good pieces of wood.

'_She didn't even do anything_,' He thought to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

He walked over to where his sleeping bag was and snatched it up, bending low so he could get through the tent flap. The tent wasn't too small, just big enough that he didn't have to crouch but he couldn't stand up straight. He knew he was tall. He was taller than most of the other 17 year olds in his class, and he stood a head and a half taller than Ino and Choji. Shikamaru flipped his sleeping bag out and placed it in the back corner of the eight foot wide tent, hoping Ino would want to be on the other side. He wanted to be as far from her as he could, who knew what she would try in the night!

When he finally got the lantern hanging in the middle of the tent, and his backpack inside, he exited the shelter. To his surprize everyone else was already set up (besides Ino), and they had already started making s'mores and hot dogs. Shikamaru picked up one of the skewers (that rested on a tray, which sat on one of the smaller coolers) and slipped a weenie on, and placed it in the fire. He watched the flames as they caused the meat to sizzle and steam, the skin bubbling up and turning crispy. He pulled it from the fire and blew on it, his eyes drifting over the dancing flames. She was sitting directly across from him, and although she wasn't looking up at him, he felt her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably as he popped half of the weenie into his mouth, his eyes averted. Why was she acting so strange? She was starting to really creep him out.

He was broken from his thoughts by his father, who announced that tomorrow they would go fishing early in the morning.

"After dinner I want you to get some sleep, because we will leave before dawn."

Shikamaru scowled and rolled his eyes as he pushed a marshmallow onto his skewer. His father always said that, but they never made it out before five thirty. He shifted his eyes to their automobile and stared at the wooden boat that sat on the trailer. It was white and blue: with the paint chipping off the bottom, but it was beautiful. Shikamaru loved that boat, probably because he and his father had made it together. With a sigh he looked back to see that he had lost his marshmallow in the flames, and he dropped his skewer onto the tray as he stood up.

"I think I'll turn in now," Shikamaru said, no one answered but he didn't mind. He knew they had heard him.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone else turned in too, and he was very aware of her presence as she unzipped and rezipped the tent flap. The lantern was off, but peeking his eye open he could still see her silhouette. She was outlined in the moonlight pouring through the net windows, and he watched her as she unfolded her sleeping bag quietly. Despite his effort at being separate, she still didn't put hers against the far corner. She put her own just a few inches from his.

He turned away when he saw her striping down, and he heard the rustling of her clothes as she changed into her pajamas. He really wished she had taken care of her tent. He didn't know if he could deal with this for a whole week.

For a long time he didn't hear another sound. He didn't dare open his eyes for fear of what he might see. He didn't know if she was in hers sleeping bag or not. He couldn't even hear her breathing. How could she be that quiet? She was always being loud!

Outside of the tent an owl bid his call, and there was the sound of his wings flapping as he took flight.

"Shikamaru." Ino whispered quietly, the sound of rustling behind him caused his skin to get goosebumps. Maybe if he didn't answer she would leave him alone."Shika.." she repeated, and he heard her sit up that time.

He sighed inwardly and peeked an eye open, and immediately wish that he hadn't.

She had pushed the blanket off of her and he could see her pajamas, if you could call them that. It consisted of a tiny tank top, and a tiny set of girl boxers. Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly, shifting so that his back was towards her.

"What?" He managed, trying to disguise the strain in his voice.

What was she doing wearing something like that? Didn't she wear T-shirts too?

"Did you hear that noise outside?"

This time he sighed loudly, "Yeah it was just an owl." He could hear her moving again. " Go back to sleep Ino."

"I can't." He could feel the side of his sleeping bag being lifted up, and felt shocked when her cold toes contacted his skin. "Can I sleep with you?"

"What's the point of asking if you're already in my sleeping bag?" He scowled, blushing madly as her body slid against his own. He was glad he was wearing sleeping pants and a T-shirt. She was freezing through his clothes though. "Why are you so cold?" He asked with concern, didn't she know it got cold by the lake at night? They had been coming up here all their lives practically..

"I don't know...could you put your arms around me?"

Shikamaru felt his body freeze up, he felt like it was in lock down.

"Why do you want me to do that?" He asked carefully, his palms were starting to feel sweaty.

"It'll help me warm up." She whispered, leaning against his back.

Although he didn't know why, he found himself turning over and he slipped his arms around her.

Against his chest he could feel her hard nipples, and he hoped to god that he wouldn't get an erection. His palms rested on her back, one at the small and the other between her shoulder blades. Her back was even cold, and he felt her snuggle closer into his warmth.

"I have a jacket in my bag." He offered her, but he felt her shake her head 'no'.

In the moments following Shikamaru would look back and think of how stupid he had been for not noticing; how she wrapped her leg around his waist, or the way she tucked her head under his chin, her hand sliding down his arm. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach as she pressed herself against him, and gave a grunt as she rubbed against his groin. Her hot lips kissed his neck and he groaned quietly. What was she doing to him? Their parents were just across from them, on the other side of (the now put out) fire.

"Shh, Shika." She whispered softly, taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking it gently.

He felt a spasm run through his hips, and his erection started to pulse.

"Stop, Ino." He begged quietly.

She was so evil and wonderful the way she rubbed against him, he wanted more and none at the same time. It felt too good, and he didn't want to do anything that would get him in trouble, but this undoubtedly would.

He could feel her shifting beside him, and her body left his. For a moment he was grateful, until he opened his eyes. There she lay beside him with her tank pulled up, and her boxers pulled down. He shut his eyes immediately and tried to turn away, but she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Touch me." She begged him, and he felt his hand being pressed down on her stomach.

He gulped and licked his lips, his eyes peering down at her. Why was she asking him to do this? This had never happened to him before. The only nude women he had seen were in pictures on the Internet, but nothing could compare to this.

"Are you sure?" He asked timidly, his fingers shaking as they rubbed gently down her stomach.

He watched her nod her head and he slid his hand down her stomach to her pubic bone. We watched her wiggle underneath him, and he experimentally slide a finger down to whree he thought her opening was. His fingers came in contact with her two barriers, but slipped right through them to her moist cavern. He listened to her gasp as his finger glided over a strange bump, and taking it out from her moist depths he rubbed against it lightly.

Beneath his hand Ino whined and bit her lip, lifting up her hips to encourage him. This did encourage the young man, and he slipped his finger back inside of her, and used the pad of his thumb to rub the bump at the same time. He was surprised when her hands came up to rest on his cheeks, and their lips crashed together with the clicking of their teeth. Shikamaru recoiled but she persisted, and soon she was moaning into his mouth. Her hips bucked wildly beneath his hand, and right before his hand got too tired she sat up, causing his fingers to slip out from her warmth. Warm liquid dripped from his fingers, and he watched in awe as she grabbed his hand and gently licked off her own juices.

To say that Shikamaru's erection was painful would be an understatement, it struggled against his pajama pants, and a wet spot started to form at the peak. He stared blankly as Ino pulled his member from its restrictive binding, and her mouth was over him before he could bat an eye. He groaned loudly as she licked up and around his erection, her moaning sending him into ecstasy. He laid back with a quiet huff and let her work her magic on him; licking, sucking, nibbling, rubbing. She was driving him insane, and he was almost on the verge of exploding when he heard her whisper, "I want it inside of me."

Shikamaru's eyes opened widely and he stared at the blonde who had somehow come to be sitting on his stomach.

"I don't think that is a good idea." He said quietly, looking up at her as she positioned her opening above him.

"Please!" She gasped as she rubbed the tip of his erection against her faulds. "Shikamaru."

Who could say no when someone asked them like that? She did say please didn't she? He nodded his head and gasped as he was engulfed by her walls. Her tiny gasps and moans, accompanied by the scolding hot heat of her insides sent him into a fit, and he bucked his hips up into her wildly, his mouth searching for her own. She leaned down and kissed him as they made love, her wild pants and hisses passing from her lips to his. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down on him so that his entire length filled her, and moaned as he felt a shock rip through his groin. He was so close, he knew it.

"Ino, I'm going to explode-" before he could finish she was pumping herself harder. Between the panting and the sound of their skin slapping he heard her whisper.

"Do it inside."

He didn't question her, he just did what she asked and released it inside of her. He didnt even open his eyes when he felt her rise up off of him, and he fell into the darkness of sleep almost immediately.

* * *

When he awoke the next day he was alone, and it was barely daylight out. He looked over to the side to see Ino's sleeping bag empty, and his father's head poking in through the flap.

"Come on son! Don't keep the fish waiting!"

He nodded at his overly enthusiastic father and proceeded to get dressed.

When he exited the tent he helped his father unload the boat; and the three men carried it down the path to the lake. By the shoreline Ino sat with a bait bucket and a canister of fresh worms she had dug up. When Shikamaru caught sight of her he felt the heat rise up on his neck and ears. She glanced up and didn't even smile, but she did stand up to bring the bait over to him, while their fathers put the boat in the water. Her eyes shone mischievously as she approached him, and checking back behind her to make sure no one was looking, she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"If you catch four fish for me today," She whispered while twirling her finger around in her hair, "Then I'll do something special for you tonight too."

After everything was loaded up and they were ready to go, he turned and nodded to Ino. He carried the bait she had given him to the boat, and he watched her until they were too far out to see the shore, and even then he could see her smirk.

Out on the water, no one had ever seen Shikamaru be more motivated to catch a fish. Their fathers joked and kidded with him, saying he just wanted to be away from Ino when he begged them for two more hours of fishing, but that couldn't be further from the truth. He just wanted to catch one more fish and then he would be ready to go back to the shore..

* * *

**So leave a review. I thought it was pretty good, kind of spicy;). I wanted a change of pace from the rest of the ShikaIno stories. Tell me what you thought.**


	2. The Release

**I've decided to make a tiny collection centered on ShikaIno, based off of the first chapter. **

**I was told it was a shame it wasn't being continued, so here you go CanadianKickshipper.**

**This one is for you.**

**Rated T this time guys. **

**Here we go, Lol.**

* * *

Shikamaru was pissed. There really wasn't any other way to put it. He was angry, upset, hurt, and mostly he was stunned. Spring break had produced the best camping trip ever; He got his first kiss - check, he caught lots of fish - check, he lost his virginity - check check. The not so great part was that it was over, and ever since they packed up that fateful tent of love(Shikamaru really did like that tent now), Ino had been completely ignoring him. It wasn't that he was exactly seeking her out, but hey..they went to the _same_ school...and we're in a lot of classes together. Which brings us to his main problem: She was flirting, with like, everyone (with the exception of Shikamaru). Who could blame her though? He knew he was kind of a loser, he was a loner who didn't fit in with anyone else. Choji was his only real friend, but they only saw each other at lunch. Ino was a goddess; class president, cheer squad leader, gymnastic team captain, and she was in theatre club. The only clubs Shikamaru belonged to where; Konoha High Karate, and loser town(The second wasn't actually a real club, but he had dubbed his lunch table that). Sure he was one of the best in martial arts besides Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee (that kid was insane with his tai jutsu), but where did that get him with Ino? No where. Exactly.

What made Shikamaru more angry was that after school Ino would come over to his house to get help on her homework. He often thought: _'Well if you paid attention in class instead of flirting with everyone.' ,_but he never said anything to her. Usually they wouldn't even study and she would just hop on his lap and kiss his brains out, then leave, just like that. He would be so shocked afterwards, and then he would notice she left her homework. She was using him to get passing grades. If only everyone knew that Shikamaru had got her the straight A's, maybe he would be class president..

* * *

Shikamaru frowned as he slammed his locker closed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He really didn't want to go to history class because Ino sat right in front of him, and all she and Sakura did was talk about Uchiha Sasuke("He has perfect hair!" "He's so hot!" "I bet he looks great naked!"). Shikamaru scowled as he took a seat. In his own opinion he thought that he himself looked great naked, Ino had even complemented him on his six pack when they were swimming at the lake.

He watched her walk in the door and his heart almost stopped beating. She was so breath taking everyday, it was painful. Today she was wearing a baby blue dress that just reached her knees, There were frilly things sticking out from underneath (he thought it was called a petty coat), a blue ribbon adorned her platinum hair, and she just seemed to shine. It was then that he saw it, everyone was staring at her in class, everyone. He wasn't the only one who thought she was wonderful, but he was the only one that she never acknowledged.

He felt a fire starting in the pit of his stomach as she sat down and turned to him, her hand held out expectantly. He sighed as he pulled the papers from his bag and handed them over, she smiled pleasantly as her fingers caressed his gently, then she was gone. She turned around and forgot all about him. He sighed as he slumped down in his seat, his elbow resting on the bar that connected his chair to the desk. The bell had rung, and the teacher had already started talking. Kurenai sensei was a great lady, she was super smart when it came to history, and she was always willing to help you remember stuff. She kind of had a pet peeve for talking in class, but somehow she never noticed Ino and Sakura's banter about Sasuke. He was pretty sure that even the raven haired football star could hear them from two rows over.

It was during one of these heavily involved conversations about the Uchiha that Shikamaru had finally had enough.

"Shut up." He said quietly at first, not really expecting anyone to hear him. He was, after all, the most ignorable person in the world. But today someone heard him, and that someone was Ino Yamanaka.

She turned around so quickly that he thought her head would fly off, and her eyebrow was cocked up in a cute, but very annoyed way.

"What did you say?" She practically growled, it didn't scare Shikamaru though.

He had known her all his life, and he knew that that fear inspiring look was just a front. He knew she wasn't as tough as she acted, he knew how vulnerable she could be. He smirked at her and leaned forward a bit before he answered.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to shut the _hell_ up."

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. She was shocked and he could see it written all over her face. It was then that he noticed everyone in the classroom was turned towards them, staring. They were staring in disbelief. Had that no body just told Yamanaka Ino to shut up? Yes. Yes he had.

"W-what?" She stuttered, clearly still in shock.

Shikamaru smiled at her, before glancing up at Kurenai sensei who had stopped writing on the dry erase board and had come to stand right over them.

"Is there a problem?" She asked in that tone she had, the tone that said 'why are you disturbing my class?'.

He didn't expect the words to actually come out that he was thinking, but they did.

"Yeah actually there is," He stood up as he spoke, his eyes leaving Kurenai's face and catching Ino's, "I can't focus with this slut yakking about boys in front of me."

With that said he bowed to his sensei and grabbed his backpack, leaving the room. He didn't expect to feel so good after that, and even when he heard Kurenai calling his name, he didn't stop. He walked out of the school and got in his truck. He actually felt great, instead of guilty. He supposed that the guilt would come later, when she didn't show up for their twice a week make-out session. She would probably find someone else who was smart to go bump monkeys with. He shrugged it off. He didn't need her.

He drove past his house without looking, if he came home now his mom would be pissed.

He wound up driving out to the park. It was one of his favorite places to go. It was a really large patch of ground that was surrounded by large oaks. A runners path was etched in a winding pattern, treeslinking the trail, with big open fields on each side. Getting out of his truck, slamming his door, and walking down the path he almost forgot what had just happened. He smiled as he reached his favorite knoll, leaning back to watch the drifting clouds.

He laid there for what seemed like an eternity, watching the puffy masses of condensation float above him. The sky had started to look like a painters canvas, with reds, pinks, oranges, and purples dancing around on the horizon. He checked the watch on his wrist, 7:59 p.m., he sighed heavily. He pushed himself up off of the ground, not even caring to get the grass out of his messy ponytail. He wasn't eager to go home, he didn't really want to see his parents. By now Ino had probably told the whole story to her father, who had probably called his mother, who would probably rip off his head and shove it up his ass. He should know better than to hurt Ino, it always came back to haunt him.

Before going home he stopped by the local coffee shop and got himself one of those frappucino things everyone at school always talked about. It was pretty good, and he decided that he might buy one everyday, if he lived that long. He couldn't bring himself to pull into his drive way when he got home, so he circled the block a few times. By the time he got home he had stopped at the burger joint and had eaten a full meal: burger, fries, and a large coke. It was pushing nine thirty, and he knew if he didn't make it by ten then his mother would have a heart attack.

When he walked through the door it was eerily quiet, and he thought that something must seriously be wrong. On further inspection of the house he realized his parents weren't home, he smiled. Good, then he wouldn't be in trouble. He walked up the stairs to his room and laid on his bed, sucking the last bit of coke from the large styrofoam cup. He sighed as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Today had been pretty good so far.

He swung the keys around his finger with a sigh, and decided that he would take a shower. It didn't take him long to step out,but as he was getting dressed he heard a distinct tapping on his window. He smiled and pulled the shirt over his head. He was in a shirt and boxers, but he didn't think Choji would mind. Before pulling his pants on he unmatched the window and told him to come in, but the person who slipped through wasn't Choji.

"You're a fucking jerk."

Shikamaru paused, his hands holding his pajama pants he had yet to pull on. Why was she here? Didn't she know that he was tired of her? Hadn't he made it clear what he thought of her? With a sigh he put the pajama on the desk by his bed and turned. She was teary eyed, and her makeup ran down her face. Her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen, and her voice sounded kind of hoarse. He didn't have anything to say to her statement, so he just looked at her. Her dress had gotten dirty from climbing up the side of the house, and her palms and knees were black from rubbing against the shingles. She looked absolutely horrible, but for some reason he felt bad. He felt bad that she looked so beautiful even when she was dirty and stinky.

He saw her moving with her hand raised, and he wasn't surprised when he felt her slap his face. He looked down at the floor as she hit on his chest, telling him he was an asshole and she hated him. He thought it was kind of funny that she was so dramatic, and he couldn't help but to laugh quietly.

"What are you so upset over anyways?" He saw her feet step back a step, then another.

"Are you serious?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's not like you care what I think about you." He looked up at her to see her eyebrows knit, and he felt bold enough to continue.

"I just said what everyone else is thinking about you." He knew it wasn't right to say, but it had been the truth. Every guy wanted her, every girl envied her, but no one thought she was perfect. He was the only one who had ever felt that way, but he had been blinded by summer kisses in the dark. She was just a slut who threw herself at a loser, because she couldn't get the guy of her dreams. She thought she could get love if she gave sex, but she didn't realize that that wasn't how the world worked.

"I'm not a slut!" She screamed out at him in frustration, she took a step forward and started slapping his arms and chest, and he reached out and caught her hands.

"Then what are you Ino? The girl who makes out with her child hood friend at night and fucks the football team by day? How many others beside me are there Ino? How many boys' hearts have you broken with your game of cat and mouse? I don't want to be your mouse anymore!"

She was crying in his grip, but he didn't let go. Not even when she fell to her knees. He held onto her wrists tighter and pulled them upward, so she was barely touching the ground with her knees. He felt powerful now. He had taken her power over him and reversed it on her. He didn't want to be the love sick puppy anymore.

"Why did you come here?" He dropped her wrists and turned away from her, slipping his pajama pants on. He felt weird being exposed to her now.

"I don't know..maybe I thought you would..I don't know." She mumbled, rubbing her sore wrists. Shikamaru could see the bruises he had given her from holding her up like that, it made him feel bad. She looked so broken on the floor like she was, and he almost wanted to bend down and apologize, but that was probably what she was searching for.

"I think you should go."

Her eyes were big when she looked up at him, but he opened his room door for her to leave. She started to stutter, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. It felt bad and good to be pushing her out like that. She needed to learn that he wasn't going to let her walk all over him. He walked behind her down the stairs and even opened the front door for her. He watched her silently walk to her silver corolla with a blank expression. He closed the door after she got in and didn't look back. He didn't know that she sat in his driveway crying for thirty minutes.

* * *

The weeks went by and he didn't see her in class, he didn't ask Sakura why the blonde was gone. He got glares from everyone at school, and even Choji stopped talking to him as much. To his surprise his mother and father never yelled at him or even mentioned that they knew about the fight. He was kind of happy that Ino didn't rat him out, but as a week turned into a month he started to get worried. Why didn't she come to school? It's not like he threatened her life.

Shikamaru scowled, rising up from his seat when the bell rang. He made his way down the hall towards the building they used as a dojo, and that's when he saw her. She didn't look like her normal happy self, and she wasn't surrounded by her usual followers. She was wearing a long sleeved jacket in the middle of summer with a pair of tight fitting jeans, and her hair...her hair was cut short. He was so shocked when he saw her that he couldn't move, and when their eyes met she turned the other way. Had she switched classes to be away from him? Was that fear in her eyes? Shikamaru felt like worms were crawling down his throat.

When he got to the dojo he changed into his gi and slid his obi around his waist, securing it in a square knot. He was distracted as he bowed to their sensei, Maito Gai, and he said the moto without feeling what the words meant. When it was time to start their Kata he went through the motions, but there was no enthusiasm behind the moves. He executed low blocks without force, and his kicks lacked their usual snap. When it was time to practice their kicks on the punching bag he stood in the back of the line. All he could see was her big eyes staring at him with fear, and anger rose in his chest. She was the one who messed everything up! She was the one who broke him, so why did she act like she was the victim? She had used him! She had pretended he didn't exist!

He felt an elbow to his ribs, and he realized it was his turn to execute a round house. With one swift movement he had raised his knee, turned his hips, and struck the bag with so much force it flew off the hook it was mounted on. He apologized to his sensei and helped pick it back up, and the wide eyed looks he got went unnoticed. After class he bowed and saying goodbye to his sensei he walked out to his car, his obi slung unceremoniously over his shoulder. There were barely any cars left in the parking lot, but the ones who were were the cheerleaders'. Shikamaru scanned the parking lot for a silver corolla but it wasn't anywhere to be seen. Did she quit the team? Shikamaru shook his head as he got into his car.

Shikamaru didn't see her again for the rest of the school year, and when he asked his parents about her they told him: Her family had decided it was best that she go to an all girls school. They weren't really sure why, their friends never disclosed what had happened to her, but Shikamaru knew.

He had ruined her that day in class..

* * *

**So I already have ideas for the next one, so let's get some reviews and I'll write that up for you. I hope you enjoyed it even though it took a big turn from the first. The next one will bring forth a new situation.**

**Oh by the way...did I mention this is Gunna become a little series of oneshots...well it is.**

**Leave a review! :)**

**If there are any spelling errors or wordsrunningtogether please let me know and I'll fix them, I've checked it twice but sometimes you don't see it in your own story!**


	3. The Return

**The Return **

**...**

**Let's just start with a thank you to my three reviewers! Sad little monkey, Nufze, and CanadianKickshipper! You guys are very special to me as my first reviewers!**

**Also special thanks to 'guest' for their review on chapter two!**

**Onward and Outwards!**

* * *

They told him it was impossible, that he couldn't get into a good college because of his grades. He had always been a bit of a slacker, he was always doing something more important than homework (like cloud gazing), and he didn't try very hard to improve himself. But what he lacked in day to day work, he made up for ten-fold on tests. His teachers were amazed by how drastic of a change he showed them at the end of every semester. He would ace every test with flying colors...they just couldn't figure him out. No one knew how he did it, nobody but Shizune the school councilor. She understood Shikamaru more than anyone else (because, she later said, she had been just like him). It wasn't that he didn't have the knowledge, but that he had too much. He was bored at school because he was a genius. She told him that he should apply to a school that fit him, and she gave him a list of schools that were prestigious (and very expensive). Not that his parents didn't have money, they were actually very well off. His father worked for the government as a strategist, but had gone to college to be a mathematician. Shikamaru knew where he got his brains from. Math was his best subject because it was his favorite, although he was skilled in all of his studies equally.

With Shizune's help he got accepted to an elite University, and when he graduated he immediately set off to start the early summer courses. He also got a job working at a small café, The Pinwheel. It wasn't anything fancy, just a small store pushed between more small stores. He also took up residence in a co-ed dorm with two floors. Each floor held fourteen apartments (two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchenette, and a small living area). Shikamaru's apartment was set up just like all the others; The front door opened into the small living room(which came decorated with a beige couch and matching recliner) which overlooked a pretty good view of the park across the street, then to the right was the small kitchenette (which came with a small oven, a microwave, a minfridge, sink, and a very sparse ammount of cabinet space), to the left were the two rooms divided by a bathroom ( Shikamaru didn't know what his roommate's room looked like on the inside, but it was supposedly the same as his), the bathroom was very basic (a simple toilet, a podium sink, and a small shower that he barely fit into), His bedroom was quite large and came with a queen sized beige covered bed and a small closet (The only personal items he owned were his clothes and a few pictures of the lake camp. Pictures of everyone, pictures of Choji and himself, and a stunning view of the water reflecting the mountains, and some books he needed for college).

Shikamaru lived on the second floor in room twenty-two, and as of the present he had the most annoying female roommate ever. Her name was Temari Subaku and Shikamaru was sure that god was punishing him. In almost every way she reminded him of his past, of Ino. The only difference between them was that Temari's hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes were green. Other than the slight difference in color they could have been twins, or maybe just sisters. She was bossy, shrill, unbearable, and a clean freak. She was always telling him what to do, what to eat, what to wear, and when to study. If he didn't know better he would think that it was Ino dressed up, but of course he did know better.

Shikamaru hadn't seen Ino in almost three and a half years, but sometimes he would have dreams about her. It wasn't like he missed her or anything, but sometimes he would wake up and look over to see if she was in her sleeping bag...but of course all he saw was his dark room.

* * *

As Shikamaru handed the red haired girl before him her latte, he plastered a cocky smile on his face, "Thanks beautiful, come again." He watched the girl blush and look down before murmuring a response, but forgot her once she walked away. She was a beautiful girl, but Shikamaru just didn't want to have anything else to deal with, plus Temari usually chased them off if he brought anyone back to the dorm.

When the next customer walked up to the counter he was turned the other way, so the cashier beside him took the order instead. It was around noon and Shikamaru was just about to take off, his shift was almost over.

When he finally turned around there was no one else in line, and he looked out the front window of the shop longingly. He would do anything to be on his grassy knoll, instead of being cooped up inside. As he looked out the window at the snow covered sidewalk he sighed, the clouds wouldn't be pretty today anyways. There was a storm coming in from the north and the whole sky was a blanket of heavily packed clouds. The temperature was perfect for snow, and Shikamaru was suddenly thankful for the warmth of the coffee shop. At least he wasn't working at the hot dog quioscsk anymore, or he would be freezing. He sighed as the door to the shop opened and a woman with a hat and sunglasses walked in, her coat billowing around in the frosty air. Behind her, holding her gloved hand, was a little girl that was two or three years old; with blonde hair and rosey cheeks, on her head she wore a pink knitted hat and a pair of earmuffs, her puffy purple coat making her look like a miniature version of the Michelin Man. When the woman finally entered the shop she turned and hung her coat and hat on the coat rack, and Shikamaru's eyes almost fell out of his head. Blonde waves cascaded down her slender back, her hips curving underneath her black suit. He couldn't fathom why she was wearing a skirt in this weather, but he supposed the stockings and knee high leather boots kept her warm. It wasn't that this lady was a bombshell...he knew the color of that hair too well. He had never met anyone with that shade of blonde besides Ino, and when he looked at the brown eyed little girl, he knew. He knew that when she turned around he would see teal eyes and pouty lips.

Shikamaru felt the cold sweat run down the nape of his neck, and his palms started to feel moist as the little girl pulled her mitten covered hand out of her mother's. She scampered over to the counter and pressed her hands and face to the glass, her breath fogging the barrier where her mouth was. Shikamaru could see all of this out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't take his eyes of the woman.

"Donut! donut!" The little girl shouted excitedly.

Several chuckles resounded through the tiny shop.

The woman had turned to her child, and as she slipped the sunglasses off of her eyes he saw teal. Teal as the ocean on a clear day, teal as the scarf around her neck, teal as they had always been and always would be. She didn't notice him at first, and she grabbed her child's hand, smiling down at her.

"Alright alright, calm down Mizuumi."

When their eyes met Shikamaru felt a spark run through his body. They stared at each other for a long moment and when they finally spoke, they said simultaneously:

"I-Ino-"

"S-Shikamaru-"

A long moment of silence passed between them. In the background Shikamaru could hear the dinging of the door alarm as a customer left, the sound of a honking car horn, the shout of a man calling for a taxi. He looked at her with curious eyes. God she was beautiful. It seemed like every part of her had magnified itself in beauty; her lips were fuller, her eyes shone brightly, her hair was longer, and he didn't fail to notice how much the rest of her body had filled out also. But even though she had all this beauty..she had gained something else. Ino had a child. _A child._ How did that happen? How come no one ever told him about it?

He realized he was staring at her when she blushed and looked away, and he mentally kicked himself. _'Dont stare at her! You're freaking her out!_' He told himself, averting his eyes.

Before they could say anything else, Mizuumi informed Shikamaru that she wanted a donut filled with jelly. He smiled sheepishly at her and bent down, a brown paper bag in hand. He slid the glass door open and grabbed a pink jelly filled donut with tongs, placing it in the bag. The little girl smiled up at him as he handed her the donut, and he couldn't help but notice the resemblance the child had to her mother.

"She looks just like you." He mumbled quietly, he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

He turned his eyes up to Ino to see her blushing, and he rubbed the back of his neck with a smile.

"Thank you, that's what everyone says." She smiled down at her daughter and patted her on the head before she looked back up at him. Suddenly Shikamaru remembered he had a job, and he blushed as he pointed up to the menu, he hoped she didn't notice.

"What'll you have? A latte? A cappuccino?"

He watched as Ino tapped her chin, but in the end she just asked for a black coffee.

"Alright, have a seat and I'll have it right to you." He gave her the ticket with her number, and went off to make the coffee.

Walking around the corner of the counter, a tray held high above his head he brought; Her black coffee, some scones, an eclaire, a frappuccino, and another jelly filled donut. He smiled as she looked up at him from her place in the booth, and he brought the tray down to rest on the edge of the table.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked as he handed out the coffee and slid the donut over to Mizuumi.

Ino looked nervous, and her cheeks were flushed, but she accepted.

"Sure."

Shikamaru nodded and took off his apron, throwing it beside him as he sat in the booth. He had so many questions to ask her, but he was scared. He was scared it would bring up old memories, bad ones. It was hard to believe that there had been any bad blood between them when he looked at her now, but maybe she had never been angry with him to begin with.. He shook his head and looked up at her. She was staring intensely at her cup of coffee. He frowned and took a sip of his frappuccino.

"What brings you to Yuki no Kuni?" He asked her quietly, trying to break the ice between them. He remembered a time long ago, in a small tent, when they could talk about anything.

"I live here." She answered just as quietly, peering over her steaming mug at him.

He nodded his head and let out a sigh, biting into his eclaire. He pushed the scones forward and told her to have one, and watched as she delicately took a bite.

"These are good." She moaned, covering her mouth with her hand as she continued to chew.

Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks, I made them this morning."

He watched her eyes widen and she almost choked on her food. His smile turned into a grin and he nodded when she asked if he had really made them.

"Of course I did." He said laughing, looking over to see that Mizuumi had fallen asleep leaning against her mother. His eyes softened and he looked back at Ino, who was staring at him with a strange look.

"She is a good girl." Ino said suddenly, her eyes clouding over. "Even if I did have her when I was too young."

Shikamaru felt a strange aching in his chest, and he felt like there was a meaning behind that statement that he couldn't decipher.

"Nobody told me you were pregnant." He added quietly, stirring his frappe with his straw. He didn't look up at her, but he knew she was looking at him.

"I'm not surprised," She said with a humorless laugh, "Mom and dad were ashamed of me."

Shikamaru scowled, "Is that why they sent you to the all girl's school?"

He watched her mouth tighten, just as her hands did around the mug. Things were getting touchy, sensitive. He decided to back off as he finished his cold coffee. She still hadn't answered when he finished his eclaire, and things were getting really awkward, but he heard her mumble,"You could say that."

He frowned at the statement, she wasn't going to tell him everything. He didn't even know why he had expected her to. Because they had once slept side by side? Because they hade made love, made-out? Because on one spring break she had made him feel special? No. He knew better than that. He knew he didn't mean that much, she didn't owe him that much.

With a sudden change of mood he looked at her with a smile, "Do you want to go somewhere else and talk?"

The look of surprize on her face and her stuttering made Shikamaru chuckle.

"I suppose we can do that, I'm not busy at the moment."

So Shikamaru stood from the table and told her he would be right back, a smile on his face. He rushed behind the counter and threw some money in the cash register before punching out for the day (he didn't think his boss would mind, besides Temari's brother Kankuro was his replacement and he had come in a little earlier today). He slipped on his jacket and his gray earmuffs and thanked his roommates' brother for covering for him. When he got back to the table he saw Ino struggling to get out of the seat without making Mizuumi fall, and he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I can get her." He said softly, reaching out and slipping his hands under the little girls armpits. He lifted her up and laid her head on his shoulder, one hand upon her tiny back and his arm hooked underneath her bottom. He watched Ino nod gratefully before moving to put her coat and hat on. When they were all ready he pushed the door open with his back, allowing Ino to walk out before him.

"Oh gosh!" Ino suddenly said, turning back toward the shop. " I forgot to pay!"

Shikamaru laughed and shook his head before telling her that he had already paid for it.

They walked together in a comfortable silence afterwards, and Shikamaru kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe they lived in the same city for a while now and had never seen her. But he supposed it was a big city. '_What a coincidence.' _He thought to himself.

He smiled over at her as they stopped at a traffic light, and he pushed the button so that they could walk across the crosswalk. When they reached the otherside he nudged Ino with his elbow.

Mizuumi had turned her head in her sleep and was cuddling against his neck, her fingers rubbing his stubble softly. Ino smiled up at him as they continued to walk, and Shikamaru felt a strange emotion over come him. Was this what it would be like to be with Ino? To have a child with her? He had often dreamed about being with her, but he had never imagined a child. He wondered if she was married, and if her bare left hand was any kind of indication, she wasn't.

"Would you like to come to my place?" He asked her quietly, nodding down the street. "It's just a block away and we could get Mizuumi out of the cold."

He watched the blonde shake her head in agreement, and they picked up their pace.

When they arrived at the dorm he had to get out his ID to scan to get into the building, so he handed Mizuumi over to Ino. Once he had put his card away he felt kind of at a loss, he had rather liked carrying her around. They walked to the elevator and Shikamaru informed her he was on the second floor, so they had to get on. She nodded at him, and he fished his hand in his pocket for the keys.

"My roommate shouldn't be home." He said aloud as he unlocked the door. When they entered the apartment he got a blanket from his room for Ino to cover the little girl with.

He watched her lay Mizuumi on the couch when he suddenly became curious.

"Why did you name her Mizuumi?" He asked quietly, watching as Ino pulled the little girls' hat off. Her unruly hair stuck up in every direction from the static the hat caused.

Ino suddenly got very still, and she looked away from him for a long time. It didn't look like she was going to tell him the origin of the name, so he finally gave up on it. With a sigh he stood from his chair by the window. He looked outside for a moment and noticed the softly falling snow. It looked like the storm hadn't started yet.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked quietly, his voice far away.

He turned and saw her nod, and he went off to the kitchen to boil some tea.

When he came back Ino was standing by the window with a far away expression, and her hand rested gently against the glass.

"Her name means _'lake'_."

Shikamaru's arms suddenly felt weak, and he almost dropped the two cups of tea he was carrying.

"W-Why would you name her after a lake?"

His hands were shaking and he was starting to spill drops of tea on the floor, and she turned to him with soft eyes.

"Shikamaru.."

He sat the cups down sharply on the table top, and he turned to face her with a gnawing suspicion growing in his chest.

"What are you saying? Are you saying she is mine?"

Shikamaru turned and looked at the sleeping child, his eyes wide and filled with fear.

"We were so young," She said quietly, turning back towards the window. "No one wanted to put the responsibility on you."

"How do you know she is mine?" He asked, his eyes moving from the little girl back to Ino. In his mind it could be anyone's, it could even be Sasuke's for all he knew.

It was apparent that Ino saw the disbelief on his face, but she didn't shout like the old Ino would've. Instead she remained calm as she walked towards him.

"I was a virgin Shikamaru," She sighed as she reached out and stroked his arm softly. "I gave my virginity to you and I didn't even know I was pregnant until we were already back in school."

Shikamaru shook his head, "She could be anyone's. She could be Kiba's, you dated him for a week and a half in high school."

Ino's eyes became misty as she grabbed his arm tightly. "She's so smart Shikamaru," tears started to roll down her cheeks, "And she always falls asleep and she is so lazy." she laughed a little then, choking on her tears. "I promise it was only you, you're the only one I ever made love to."

Shikamaru was in shock, he had never expected something like that to happen. Sure they never used a condom, they never even had one. Somehow he had thought that it couldn't have been his, but how did she raise her? Who took care of Mizuumi while Ino went to school?

"Did my parents know that she was mine? Did yours?" It was his turn to grab her arms tightly, and he did grab them. He stared at her half lidded eyes as he pulled her to him. "Why didn't anyone tell me? You know I would've been there! You know I would've done anything!" He shook her a little when he spoke, and her tears fell more freely and she sobbed quietly.

"I wanted to tell you," She whispered, looking up to search his eyes." I came to your house that night to tell you but it just wouldn't come out..and..and you told me to leave."

Shikamaru released his grip on her and stumbled back into his chair, his fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could really use a smoke, a drink, anything really. He looked away when Ino knelt down in front of him, her hand on his knees.

"I tried to call you a few times from the academy, but your mother always answered and I would hang up."

Ino explained that her family wanted to keep it a secret, and that together their parents had conspired without his knowledge. They didn't want to have their son lose his opportunity to go to an elite school because of a stupid mistake. They had felt guilty for putting them into the situation in the first place, so that was when they had decided Shikamaru would never know. They wanted him to get a job, and earn his place in society without a child born out of wedlock to hold him back. She explained that the school had helped her raise the baby and even find a job, which was why she was living in Yuki in the first place.

"After leaving the school I tried my best to resist calling you," She mumbled while fingering the fabric of his pants, she traced little circles on the denim with glazed eyes. "But one day last week I walked by that coffee shop and I saw you standing behind the counter..I couldn't help myself Shikamaru, I hope you will forgive me."

Shikamaru looked up at her in disbelief, but his reply was cut short by the sudden cry of Mizuumi, who had rolled off of the couch. Ino immediately rushed over to her and picked up, cradling her in her arms gently. Shikamaru stood and slowly walked over to look at the weeping little girl with the blonde hair and blown eyes, his daughter. He was still in a state of shock when Ino sat down with her and rocked her back to sleep, and for a long time he just stared at the little girl.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked Ino quietly, his hand reaching out to cover the one resting on Mizuumi's tiny head. Ino's hands were soft just like he remembered them to be.

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't want anything from you Shikamaru," She paused and took her hand from beneath his. "I just want my daughter to know her father."

Shikamaru scowled, but he nodded at her. He could do that. He could be this child's father, there was no doubt in his mind.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chap! Wow guys! Were you surprised? Did you like it? Tell me what you think in a review! I've read it wice and fixed some mistakes, so if you see any please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiny Hands**

**One word**

**A New Start? Maybe so!**

**...**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers:**

**CanadianKickshipper, The Clawed Butterfly, 'Guest', nufze, sad little monkey, and Ursy101.**

**You're all so great and I'm glad that you're all enjoying my story.**

* * *

_Two months ago_

_..._

_He walked them down to the lobby, leaning against the door that would let them outside. He had called a taxi for them a few minutes before, and exchanged numbers with Ino. The taxi company had said it would be half an hour before he could get a guy over there, because of the weather. Shikamaru caught her smiling at him, and he could feel his blush rising, but he smiled back. It was kind of strange to be so comfortable with each other after all that time, but for some reason it didn't feel bad at all._

_"I could ride with you," Shikamaru suddenly said, looking out the window at the storm that had finally decided to hit. "I don't want you being in this weather by yourself."_

_Ino smiled, but shook her head. "We've been just fine so far Shikamaru."_

_Well that stung a little. _A lot_. Shikamaru scowled and held the handle to the door so tightly it hurt, his knuckles turning white._

'But that was before._' He thought to himself, looking down at Mizuumi who played with his loose shoe strings. He smiled down at her, but an aching filled his chest. He had missed so much these past two years of her life. She would turn three in january(it was early october), and who was he? How could he say: _Hey sweetie I'm your dad you never met!_ How could he hold her, or kiss her little forehead like he suddenly wanted to? He bit his lip when she looked up at him with big brown eyes, he was a stranger to her. Just some man that smelled like donuts. He was still looking down at her, and he decided to squat to be on her level. _

_"Mizuumi." He said quietly, his throat suddenly burning. He didn't really know what he wanted to say to her. He wanted to apologize to her, he wanted to tell her he was going to be there for her from now on. He wanted to say so many things, but he couldn't...she wouldn't understand them if he did. __She looked so cute when she glanced up at him, her little hands slipping off of his shoe strings. She didn't speak, but he knew she would listen._

_"How would you like it if I came and brought you some donuts one day?"_

_The tiny girl nodded her head shyly while he glanced up at Ino to see her smiling, a__nd then they were gone. He carried Mizuumi to the taxi and waved as both of the blondes turned to say goodbye, yet again, from the back seat window. Shikamaru's heart was heavy as he made his way back to the elevator.._

* * *

...

He was in the middle of class when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and he fished it out with fumbling fingers. He immediately opened the message and was surprised to see Ino's name.

_**We are free today if you want to meet at the park.**_

Shikamaru smiled, his thumbs moving over the keys quickly.

**I'm in class right now but I can meet you in thirty minutes, are you guys hungry?**

He restlessly tapped his fingers against his desk, laying his phone down on his thigh. It would be his twentieth time to see them since they left in the taxi, and he remembered that he had promised Mizuumi donuts (because that became their thing to do, she always expected donuts when they saw each other). Shikamaru didn't want to ever forget his promise he made to her, he didn't ever want to be _that_ dad.

His phone vibrated a few minutes later, and his grin almost cracked his face.

_**Mizuumi says she wants donuts.**_

Shikamaru was in the middle of texting her back when he heard the sound of a ruler hitting a desk, and he looked up to see his teacher staring up at him from across the room.

"Anything you want to share?"

Shikamaru apologized and stuffed his phone in his pocket after sending her a quick message.

** I wouldn't dare to forget them.**

* * *

...

He heard them before he saw them, they were laughing loudly as they spun around in circles. Mizuumi was bundled up from head to toe, but Ino only wore a sweater and a scarf with her blue jeans tucked into tall, brown, fuzzy boots. It was now early december and it was colder than ever. He smiled as he spotted them, holding up the donuts and a cardboard drink holder. He brought Mizuumi some juice (what kind of kid didn't like apple juice?), but for Ino and himself he brought two steaming cups of coffee. He was surprised when Mizuumi ran up and hugged his legs, and she laughed happily when he handed her the donuts.

"What do you say Mizuumi?" Ino called from where Mizuumi had left her, the little girl looked up at him with the cutest grin.

"Thanth yeww!"

"You're welcome." Shikamaru smiled down at her and ruffled her hat on her head, before looking up to see Ino walking toward him. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, her hair blowing crazily in the wind. He didn't know if the redness on her cheeks was from the cold, or if she was blushing. He would never admit the reason for his own redness though..but.. his cheeks had always felt warm with her around.

He handed her one of the cups of coffee, and their fingers brushed as she accepted it. The spark was there again, he wondered if she had felt it too.

"Thank you! I thought I would freeze out here!" She said as she took a sip, steam blew out of her nose when she exhaled. "This is good coffee."

He nodded silently and continued to look at her. She was beautiful today, just like everyday (but today she glowed). He didn't know how to explain it, but he had to avert his eyes because it almost hurt to look at her.

'_I could've had this everyday_.'

He looked down to see Mizuumi sitting on the ground enjoying her donuts, and a strange feeling of guilt grew in his gut. He tried to shake it off as he pulled the apple juice box out of the carrier, he handed it to Ino.

"I hope she likes it." He shrugged as she took it, but something in her smile made him want to take it back.

"She is allergic..it makes her swell up like a balloon." Ino's quiet voice informed him as she stuck it in her purse anyways. "I brought her some water..but thank you for thinking of her."

Shikamaru felt like the biggest asshole in the world. What if he had given it to her? He couldn't believe she was allergic to something so..._innocent_. How could such a common thing like apples do that to someone? He should have called Ino, but how was he to know? Up until two moths ago he didnt even know Mizuumi existed. He scowled down at his coffee, before following Ino's gaze to the young girl. She had started to make a snow man, with little pieces of donuts for the eyes. Shikamaru couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, and he bent down.

"Do you want me to show you how to make a real one?"

Mizuumi smiled up at him and nodded her head, and he stood up. When he began to walk away he felt her small hand glide into his, and he looked down in shock. She had never in the other nineteen times he was around her - _ever - _touched him. She had never tried to hold his hand, or even to walk by him. The only time they touched was when he carried her, and usually she was asleep. So why did such a tiny hand make his heart beat so fast? Why did he feel like his face was going to break under his smile? He looked away from her and kept walking, a hard lump forming in his throat.

He bent down not too far from where they had previously stood and slipped his hand from hers (reluctantly), and he began to roll up a small mound of snow. The mound grew into a ball that grew and grew and grew until it was a big mound. He watched her eyes crinkle with a smile, her face lighting up as she tried to make her own.

"That's good!" He said laughing, looking at her little mound that looked nothing like his.

She didn't seem to believe him, but she smiled and laughed a little too. He helped her pack the snow onto his and pretty soon they had a Mizuumi sized snow man with donut eyes and twig arms.

He couldn't help but smile whenever she would talk, the little gap between her front teeth caused her to lisp and she had the cutest voice. He wondered if being with her like this everyday would get boring, but he knew it wouldn't. She had a wild imagination about dinosaurs, fairies, princesses, and monsters that spent their time lurking in the trees, and the expressions she would make made his heart feel like it was going to burst in his chest. Was that what pride felt like? Was he proud to have such an amazingly cute daughter? A daughter he had just met two months ago? He didn't know, but he liked the way it felt.

After two long hours of making snow men and having a tiny snowball fight (which Ino had declined because it would, in quote, 'mess up her hair'), it felt like it was finally time to go home. But before they could go their seperate ways Mizuumi had ran to him and was clinging to his leg, crying for him to please come home with them. He looked up at Ino and shrugged.

"Im not busy if it's okay to you."

Ino looked like she was unsure for a moment, but she told him it would be alright. Shikamaru felt nervous when they were walking away from the park, he had never been to her house before. All the other times they had met were other places: somewhere like the park or at a restaurant.

With his one hand preoccupied by a wiggling mass of giggles, he had his attention full: Skipping when she told him to skip, hopping over icy puddles on sidewalks, avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk that she claimed would break her mommy's back. He didn't seem to notice how Ino hung back away from them, her arms self consciously crossed over her chest. She had a small smile on her face, and she laughed when Shikamaru pretended that he was going to slip on a patch of ice.

"The apartment is here!" She called to them when they kept walking, and Shikamaru turned around with rosey cheeks.

He apologized and picked Mizuumi up, slinging her up onto his shoulders as they entered the building. Ino's apartment complex didn't have a working elevator (she told him it had been out of order for months), and she lived on the seventh floor out of ten. As they climbed the stairs Mizuumi started to fall asleep, and he carefully pulled her off of his shoulders to carry her in his arms.

He smiled at Ino, and when they reached her door he was kind of surprized. Her apartment was nothing like his, in fact, it was huge. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms with a large living room and dining area, the kitchen was average size, but what amazed him were the toys, drawings, and children's clothes that littered the home. Ino's apologetic look made his smile grow, and she guided him to Mizuumi's bedroom. He laid her down as gently as he could without waking her, and he and Ino slipped from the room quietly. They left the door slightly ajar before walking down the short hallway to the livingroom. He denied her offer for a drink, but sat on her couch and looked around. Her livingroom was decorated in grey tones: with a dark grey modern looking futon-couch, red pillows adding a splash of color. A red arm chair sat to the left (a white pillow resting to one side), and a strangely shaped white chair to the right (which sported a grey pillow). There was a round-edged glass table in the center, and a large TV mounted on the wall. Shikamaru didn't know what Ino did to afford all of her fancy things, but she must've had a high paying job.

He looked up at her as she walked by him, sitting on the other side of the couch- hugging the edge. He felt kind of put off by that jesture.. because well... they had_ a child _together and they had known each other practically all of their lives. Was she afraid he would give her cooties? Or did she just not want to be near him? He took a discreet sniff of himself and found that he didn't smell like anything other than his cologne. He felt a scowl tugging at his lips but he tried hide it, instead he tried to make conversation.

"So what do you do?" Shikamaru asked quietly, his eyes taking another perusal of her home.

She smiled at him softly from behind her tea cup and set it down before she spoke.

"I'm a physical therapist and masoose."

Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up to his hairline but he nodded. "Oh wow." he said while scratching his chin.

Ino's soft laughter filled the room and he was almost hypnotized by it.

"Not what you expected?" She asked as she adjusted herself on her side of the couch, her legs curling up around her side.

"Well...I thought you said you wanted to be a psychiatrist or something...isn't that what you used to want?"

He watched her eyes grow cloudy, and she sat her mug down. "I used to want a lot of things."

Shikamaru suddenly felt like the conversation was going to a dark place, and he didn't want the easy feelings from before to fade away. He always seemed to say or ask the wrong thing, and he always seemed to hurt her feelings. He didn't know why he kept bringing up the past, it was probably because he hadn't let go of it. Everytime they met since the first day- he _always_ seemed to say something wrong. Why couldn't he do anything right by her? He had misunderstood her when they were younger..he knew that, but why wouldn't she let him in? Why did she insist on keeping this distance between them? Why wouldn't she just tell him what she wanted him to do? She knew he would do anything for her, that he always would have.

Caught in his thoughts he didn't realize that he had turned toward her, but when his eyes focused he was leaning over her(his hands on either side of her head, somehow she had come to be on her back). Her eyes were large and glistening, her lips were parted just slightly, and he felt his head dipping down to kiss her. Then it was happening- their arms were tangled around each other, and their lips were locked. He hadn't planned on kissing her when he had met her earlier, but he had to say that it didn't disappoint him. When they pulled back for air they were both gasping and red faced, and he wanted to dip back in for more but Mizuumi had woken up and walked in on them. He felt himself being pushed violently back when the sound of her feet pitter pattering down the hall alarmed the woman in his arms, and he landed on his bottom (on the floor) with a huff.

The giggling little girl didn't seem to notice the exchange, and so it was even more shocking to Shikamaru when she jumped ontop of him laughing. Immediately his arms were around her and he was laughing too, but he could feel Ino's wary eyes. He knew that he had probably messed things up with her, that he shouldn't have kissed her, but...she had kissed him back hadn't she? And it had felt great..hadn't it?

When Mizuumi started pulling on his arms and asking him to play dollies with her Ino spoke up, and although her voice was gentle.. her words hurt Shikamaru.

"I think Nara-san is tired Mizuumi, you should tell him goodbye."

The little girl beside him began to pout, shouting that she didn't want him to leave.

"I want nawa-than to thay wif me mommy!" She cried, holding onto his arm tightly. "He can theep in my woom!"

He looked down at her with a frown, but he understood. Ino needed her space, he could give her space.

"I can't do that Mizuumi, mommy is right...I should go."

His little girl cried and threw herself at the floor, and Shikamaru was shocked at how upset she was. She had gone from being so happy to so sad in just seconds. He looked over at Ino in confusion, and frowned when she picked up her daughter angrily.

"Say goodbye." She said through gritted teeth as she adjusted the child on her hip.

Mizuumi began to cry harder, and she reached out for Shikamaru while begging him not to go. He could feel the stinging in his own eyes, and he had to blink and look away from her. He didn't want to leave, he wasn't tired. He felt like a child, and he wanted to tell her he could stay longer, but he didn't have to.

"Alright." He heard Ino's loud sigh as she patted their daughter's back."He can stay for dinner, but after we eat he has to leave, got it?"

He smiled as Mizuumi thrusted herself at him, and he caught her and spun her around in the air. "How about those dollies?" He asked, setting her back down on the ground.

With one final glance at Ino, Shikamaru found himself being pulled to Mizuumi's room by his finger, and he loved the way she giggled when she opened the door..

* * *

...

"Otay." She said while handing him a big teddy bear. "Yew tan be my daddy and I be yews baby." She smiled up at him with her gap tooth grin, and how could he say no?

They started out by playing with the teddy bears but soon she grew tired of dolls, and she decided that they should play real house. So first, she made him build a tent out of blankets (this was their house). Then, she made him get inside with her (which he could only sit under and barely move in), she made him hold her, rock her, and sing her lullabies. It made his heart ache whenever she would call him daddy, and he felt like he wanted her to always call him that...not just when they played house.

Suddenly, in the middle of his lullaby - twinkle twinkle little star (which he was butchering) - her little hands were on his face, caressing his beard and cheeks. It happened in slow motion to Shikamaru and he promised he would never forget it: She leaned in and kissed his cheek and she told him she wanted to be friends forever. How did she even know big words like forever? Did she even know what that meant? What made him so special that she couldn't stand to see him go? He tried to talk around the lump in his throat but nothing wanted to come out.

"Do yew want to be my fwend too?" She asked quietly, looking up at him with those soft little eyes.

He could feel the stinging in his eyes. He wanted to say yes! Yes he would be her friend forever! He would play dollies and house, he would take her to the park, but none of that stuff would came out, so Shikamaru simply nodded his head. Her smile lit up the room, but they were yanked out of the moment by Ino shouting at them from the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready!"

In a flash Mizuumi tore down the tent and had him running down the hall.

"Shit by me daddy!" She shouted excitedly, and Shikamaru's face turned red as Ino spun around.

He didn't know if Ino was shocked by her calling him daddy, or that when she said sit it sounded like a bad word. He hurriedly sat beside Mizuumi and Ino turned back to the counter where she fixed the plates.

Ino's face was still red when they ate dinner, and she wouldn't look up at Shikamaru. Was it because of the kiss earlier? Shikamaru cleared his throat loudly in hopes of gaining her attention, but no dice. He scowled and twirled the noodles around his chopsticks before popping them in his mouth. He hadn't had a traditional meal in a long time, and it was refreshing to eat something other than instant ramen - even if it was still a noodle dish. Looking to his side he watch Mizuumi struggle with her chopsticks, and he leaned over to help her.

"Hold them like this Mizu." He said, his big hands folding over hers as he placed the chopsticks back into her fingers.

"Otay!" She beamed at him as the utensils became more manageable.

He didn't let go of her hand for a moment as he admired them. They were so small and fragile, it was a wonder she could even pick anything up. When he pulled his own larger hands away from hers and looked over at Ino, whose face was unreadable, he smiled.

"This is really great." He said, leaning back and running a hand over his stomach.

He watched Ino's face scrunch up as she smiled, but she bowed slightly in her seat. "Ahh, you don't have to say something like that, I'm sure it is average."

Shimamaru shook his head, and he took a drink of the tea she had poured for him.

"No I'm serious..It's better than what I usually eat." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Usually I eat ramen...sometimes not even cooked."

Ino's eyes widened and she suddenly hit the table top angrily. "Shikamaru!"

"Im on a budget!" His laughter became quieter and he put his hands up in defense. "Besides, I work odd hours. Sometimes I don't have time to cook and study and work all at the same time..but I eat at the café everyday...so don't worry."

Ino didn't say much more on the matter besides that it was unhealthy for a man of his size and activity to eat so little. Then she went into a rant about how he should take better care of himself, and he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

* * *

...

They talked until dinner was gone and the plates were washed and dried, and when it came time for him to go he helped Ino put Mizuumi to bed. They said goodnight, and Shikamaru was sad that Mizuumi didn't call him daddy again. When they walked away from her room, closing the door, Ino stopped at the entrance with her hand on the knob. She seemed to be indecisive about something, but just when he was going to ask her- she suddenly flung herself into his arms. His lips met hers and their teeth clacked together, and in that moment he could almost smell the spring flowers and the mustiness of that little blue tent. And then she was pulling back with a blush and she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I'm not usually like this.." She whispers, and it makes Shikamaru chuckle.

"You've always been like this," He says huskily and suddenly he is pushing her up against the door and her arms are around him. "But I like it." and then their lips are crashing together and their bodies are melting into a swirl of limbs, but they try to stay quiet because their daughter is in the next room.

He is surprised when the door locks behind Ino's body and her voice is barely a whisper, "Do you want to stay the night?"

And how could he say no to her when she asks him that with those big blue eyes and those pouty lips?

* * *

**Sooooo my readers...satisfied? I think I abuse the coma...I'm just saying xD. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. If there are any mistakes please don't hesitate to mention them.**

**Leave a review please!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Ending

**Epilogue**

**Reunion**

**So I hope all of you reviewers will enjoy this! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Here I go!**

**This will be the last chapter!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the night where Ino had told him to stay. Shikamaru found that one night could change your life, and that sometimes that was a good thing. Even though he had practically moved all of his things in he was now packing a suitcase to go see his family for Christmas. When his mother had called last week to ask if he was going to make it, he didn't bother to tell her he would be bringing the girls. He could only imagine the shock on their faces when they pulled up in Ino's Tahoe. He smirked to himself as he loaded the bags into the back.

He watched as Ino came out of the building with Mizuumi holding her free hand, and the other clutching the small cooler they had brought for the long trip. He smiled at his girls, leaning over to kiss Ino as she put Mizuumi in the car. He grabbed the cooler and walked around the other side of the car, placing it in the floor board behind his seat.

"Do you need to go potty?" He asked Mizuumi one final time before they left, his hand hesitating on the buckle of the seat belt. He didn't want to buckle then have to go right ahead and unbuckle for no reason, but found that he didn't need to.

"No daddy." Mizuumi said as she made her doll dance across her legs, it was apparently a unicorn (although it looked eerily similar to a horned naked mole rat).

The trip was long and winding, the mountain's road steep and narrow. Ino didn't want to drive and had reclined her seat and placed a cloth over her eyes, so she couldn't see the sheer drop that was precariously close to the edge of the road. In the back seat Mizuumi slept soundly, her head lolling at awkward angles at times that Shikamaru was forced to make a wide turn. It took half the day to get out of the mountains, and another day to complete the drive to Konoha. By the time they reached the city Shikamaru was tired, having only run off of coffee and the sandwiches Ino had prepared.

As they neared his childhood home, Shikamaru began to reflect on his life. He smiled as he peeked into the rear view mirror to see his daughter. His life had been so incomplete before Ino came stumbling back into it. There was never a day that he wished for things to have been different, he knew he would never have gone to college if Ino had told him of the pregnancy. He would've gotten a job to support her and the baby, and their life would've turned out completely different.

Shikamaru had taken and passed his exit exams, which meant he was graduating in the summertime. He was glad that he would be able to give both of his girls the lives they deserved, he wanted to be a hardworking husband and father, wanted to provide them with everything they could want or need.

With a sigh he looked up at his parent's home, pulling into the drive way and killing the engine before unbuckling. He turned towards Ino and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"We're here," He said softly as his eyes flicked to the door. "I want to greet them together first before we unload."

Ino gave him a reassuring smile before nodding. "Alright."

Shikamaru opened the door and got out, circling the car and opening up Mizuumi's door quietly. He picked her up slowly without waking her. Together they slowly walked up the concrete path towards the door, and Shikamaru rang the doorbell two times before the sound of footsteps filled their ears. The door opened quickly and his mother's greying hair was the first thing to be seen.

"Shika darling-" She said, stopping mid sentence when her eyes fell upon the sleeping child in his arms, and the familiar young woman at his side.

"Mother," He said with a confident smile. " I'm sure you remember Ino, but I don't think you've met our daughter, Mizuumi, have you?"

His mother gasped as she stumbled back, and his father gave a sigh as he finally reached the door. Shikamaru's smile could've almost been considered sinister as he entered the house, he couldn't wait to share all the things he had learned recently with them.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

So this is it, sorry for any errors. I didn't want to make this too long or I'd never be able to finish...I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want.


End file.
